True Wish
by Yanny
Summary: Dva úhly pohledu na jednu hvězdnou oblohu a rozmanitá lidská přání. Oneshot, post18.volume, naznačené canon páry [FK, KK, SA, SS, KY]. R


**_True Wish_**

**Fandom:** X (manga)

**Autor:** Yanny

**Žánr:** Drama

**Pairings:** Žádné, ale naznačené jsou jen oficiální páry (což se rovná Fuuma/Kamui, Kamui/Kotori, Sorata/Arashi, Seishirou/Subaru, Kusanagi/Yuzuriha)

**Disclaimer**: Absolutně nic není moje. Všechna práva na postavy i příběh náleží CLAMPu. Já si jen tak hraju, protože mě nebaví čekat na konec X mangy (a příští chapter Tsubasy).

**Poznámky:** Děj se odehrává v 18. díle mangy a po něm, takže velký SPOILER WARNING. Začátek je jedna důležitá scéna z 18. knihy, kterou jsem praktiky identicky přepsala. Samotný děj je vyjadřován na základě poznatků, jenž jsou zatím k dispozici v manze + mé vlastní pocity a domněnky k nim. V některých případech opakuji důležité věty z mangy – např. Fuuma má ve svých dialozích spoustu vět, které doopravdy řekl.

Pro pochopení fanficu musíte znát alespoň základní děj X-ka.

* * *

Hrob to byl malý, obyčejný a nenápadný. Neměl náhrobek, ani kříž, vše co ho označovalo byla pugét čerstvých květů. Nacházel se pod velkým stromem hojně obsazeným různým ptactvem, a vypadal tak v porovnání se oním stromem ještě menší. Strom stál v malebném parku v oblasti CLAMP Campusu, kde ani náznakem nebylo znát, co se právě odehrává venku po celém Tokyu. V CLAMP Campusu bylo bezpečno. Zatím…

Karen Kasumi klečela pod oním stromem a shlížela na hrob. Neměla slzy v očích, ty už dávno uschly, její oči byli zavřené, v sepjatých rukou svírala kříž na řetízku a vypadalo to, že se modlí. Ve skutečnosti v duchu snad po sté uvažovala, co by se stalo, kdyby bylo nějaké „možná…". Možná, že ten chlapec mohl žít. Možná, kdyby ho potkala dřív, neměl by to hloupé přání zemřít při její ochraně. Možná tak mohla mít syna, kterého nikdy neměla. Byla tak zabraná do hlubokých myšlenek, že přehlédla že se k ní blíží pomalu a nejistě jiná osoba. Až teprve, když stála skoro vedle ní, všimla si jí. Mladík s očima vždy naplněnýma bolestí se zastavil u jiného –menšího- stromu, který sousedil s rozlehlým stromem. Karen napadlo, jestli vypadal vždycky takhle malý a bezbranný. Ve skutečnosti v sobě skrýval velkou moc, ale ta teď nesídlila v jeho pohledu, ani v jeho vzhledu. Kamui Shirou vypadal jako předčasně vyspělé dítě, které se potácelo životem s velkými těžkostmi a všechny ty těžkosti se v této chvíli odrážely v jeho očích.

„Omlouvám se, všichni tam už jste a já…" začala Karen, ale Kamui jen zakroutil hlavou, na znamení, že je to v pořádku. Karen právě ztratila drahého člověka. Věděl jaké to je. Jeden jemu drahý člověk byl pochován pod stejným stromem.

Karenin pohled mezitím znovu zabloudil ke kytici a hrobu. „Děkuji…" řekla tichým hlasem a Kamui věděl, že to poděkování je za to, že mohl být Nataku pohřbený zde. Karen se smutně usmála „Tady bude ten maličký odpočívat v pokoji…" Pak jakoby si na něco vzpomněla, dodala: „Tvoje milovaná přítelkyně je tu přece s ním."

Kamuimu se zdálo, že se mezi větvemi stromu něco zalesklo, jako záře dlouhých, kudrnatých, zlatých vlasů. Jeho srdce ale už nebolelo, při pomyšlení na Kotori. Jen ho zahřála myšlenka na ní, tak jako její smích vždycky zahřál jeho srdce, ten smích zvonící jako rolničky, když chytila jeho a Fuumu za ruku tahala je ven si hrát. Byl by vzpomínal na minulost ještě déle, kdyby ho nevyrušila Karenina slova.

„Neměla jsem sice nikdy dítě…ale milovala jsem ho jako vlastního syna…" Kamui pozoroval, že se v jejích očích znovu odráželi bolestné vzpomínky „Zvláštní…přitom jsem ho znala tak krátce…A sotva jsem s ním promluvila…To že tu už není mě tak trápí až mě bolí srdce…" Karen si nevšimla, jak se Kamuiho výraz změnil a zesmutněl, a netušila, na koho v tu chvíli pomyslel, koho mu svými slovy připomněla. Ale aniž by to tušila, zmínila onu osobu hned v další větě:

„Stejnou bolest zná zřejmě i Kamui…" Kamui překvapeně vzhlédl, ale Karen se jen usmála „Ne ty, ale Kamui Zemských draků"

„Ale Fuuma…" Kamui zaťal ruce v pěst a uhnul pohledem. Karen pochopila, co se snaží říci, proto položila jednu ruku na jeho rameno a druhou se dotkla jeho tváře, takovým způsobem, jako by matka chtěla utěšit svého syna. Kamui musel chce nechtě vzhlédnout.

„Ten kdo zabil Kazukiho byl Kamui Zemských draků. Ale…něco mi řekl…'Když si opravdu přejete aby přestalo zabíjení lidí, proč všichni ztrácíte z očí to, co je důležité?'"

„'To co je důležité?'" opakoval po ní Kamui udiveně. Jeho výraz ještě více zesmutněl. „Pochopila jsi, co to znamená, Karen-san?" zeptal se, protože sám netušil, co si o tom má myslet. Ta slova se zdála vše říkající a přesto nepřehledná. Tajemná hádanka, zrovna taková, jakou byl nový Fuuma – Kamui Zemských draků.

Karen se zamyslela „Nevím, jestli tím myslel tohle, ale něco mě napadlo…Je to velice důležité, ale často se na to zapomíná. Pokud člověk ztratí z očí někoho, s kým si navzájem moc znamená, zraní tím onu důležitou osobu. Mnoho lidí na to zapomíná. Já taky." Položila obě ruce na Kamuiho tvář a podívala se mu zblízka do očí. „Možná i ty."

„Já…taky?" opakoval po ní Kamui napůl zmateně, napůl smutně.

Karen se usmála „Zeptej se Kamuiho…pro tebe je to Fuuma-kun, že ano? Až ho znovu potkáš, zeptej se ho na to!"

Jeho překvapený výraz nebylo možno přehlédnout. Nebyl ale schopen právě v tuto chvíli nic rozumného říci, proto se jen nechal pohladit po tváři „Ty ho přece potkáš Kamui…Abys ho mohl získat zpátky…" Modrýma hlubokýma očima proběhl jemný záchvěv kdesi hluboko zažrané bolesti a Kamui přikývl s vážnou tváří „Ano…"

* * *

„Tvoje pravé přání Kamui…"

Chci Fuumu zpátky.

„Co když si neuvědomuješ pravdu?"

Jakou pravdu?

„Co když je tvé pravé přání něco jiného?"

Jak by mohlo být? Fuuma je poslední, kdo mi zbyl. Nemám už nikoho. Proto ho musím získat zpátky!

„Lidé jsou tak egoistické bytosti!"

Co tím myslíš?

„Prohlédni Kamui! To co vidíš teď není obraz celé skutečnosti!"

Kdo jsi? Proč mi tohle říkáš?

„Protože já jsem ty. Tvá součást…I já jsem Kamui. Chci, abys něco viděl…"

Všude byla krev. Neviděl přes slzy a jen k sobě tiskl něčí tělo. Díval se na něj pár očí, který dobře znal. Zmizel zlatý nádech, ty oči patřili jen Fuumovy, tomu starému. A právě teď umírali.

„N-ne…" nedostal ze sebe víc, protože hlas se mu zlomil.

Fuuma v jeho náručí se zmateně díval na krev na svých rukou „Proč…?"

To byla otázka, na kterou Kamui nedokázal odpovědět. Tušil na co se chce Fuuma zeptat. Proč se tohle stalo? Proč leží v jeho náručí a krvácí? Proč si na nic nepamatuje? Jenže Kamui nemohl být nikdy připravený na to, že Fuuma svojí otázku dokončí takhle:

„Proč…jsi to…nepochopil?"

„Kde to jsem?"

„Teď sníš Kamui."

„Je to sen? To co jsem viděl…Fuuma…!"

„Ano. Sen. Ale je to možná budoucnost. Jedna z budoucností."

„Ale…jak to?

„Vaším osudem je bojovat proti sobě a jeden z vás musí zemřít."

„Ne! Ani jeden z nás nezemře! Já…"

„Není to tak jednoduché, jak si myslíš Kamui. Fuuma získá svojí původní osobnost jen dvěma způsoby – buď ho zabiješ, nebo zemřeš sám."

„…"

„Je tu ale možnost, aby jste přežili oba…"

„JAKÁ! Řekni mi co mám dělat, udělám všechno!"

„Musíš otevřít oči Kamui. Otevřít oči a ‚vidět'. Vidět věci tak, jako tvůj blíženec. Musíš si uvědomit, co si doopravdy přeješ…"

„Jak si to mám uvědomit? Poraď mi!"

„Ty jsi „Kamui". Pokud na to nedokážeš přijít ty, nikdo na to nepřijde. Jen ty jsi ten, kdo rozhoduje. Přemýšlel jsi někdy proč? Proč jsem ti dala tohle jméno?"

„……… - M-mami?"

„Nemůžeš mě vidět Kamui, ale jsem s tebou. Všichni jsme. Teď je na tobě, abys ‚prohlédl'. Bude ti to připadat obtížné, ale věř v sebe samého!"

„Mami!"

Kamui se probudil najednou a v šoku. Ležel v posteli, neuvědomoval si, jestli křičel, když se probudil, pouze si vzpomínal, že měl sen. Byla v něm jeho matka ale její hlas zněl cize, jakoby ho vůbec neznal. Poselství toho snu bylo důležité, to si pamatoval. V hlavě si však nedokázal dát vůbec nic do pořádku. Jediné, co si ještě vybavil byla její poslední slova a něco o „prohlédnutí". Nemohl si ale přesně vzpomenout. Všechno se mu v hlavě motalo a tak probíral jednu myšlenku za druhou. Pak se mu připomněla ta vize o Fuumovy a strnul. Naprázdno polkl a pak se otočil na bok a zabořil se znovu do peřin. Jakoby nestačilo, že ho měsíce trápily sny o smrti jeho matky, tety Tokiko, strýce Kyouga, Saikiho a Kotori. Jakoby snad stokrát v duchu neviděl tu noční můru, která se mu ve snech opakovala pořád dokola. Hořící tělo jeho matky, kusy těla jeho tety po porodu svatého meče, zakrváceného Fuumova a Kotořina otce, Saikiho hlavu oddělenou od těla, Kotori roztrhanou ocelovými dráty. Viděl tolik krve a násilí za svůj dosavadní život, že by to zdeptalo i daleko otrlejší povahu a Kamui se rozhodně nepočítal k těm otrlejším. Teď tedy ještě tyhle divné sny. Musí mu osud vzít opravdu všechno? Fuumova smrt se mu ve snu zdála tak živá, že se začal bát, aby se něco podobného opravdu nestalo. Stále jako by před sebou viděl jeho pohasínající oči a Kamui věděl, že to je něco, co už nikdy nechce vidět – ani ve snu, ani v realitě. Fuuma a Kotori byli ti, které chtěl vždy ochraňovat, miloval ty dva víc než svůj život. Dali jeho životu světlo, díky nim se necítil sám. Ale teď jsou oba pryč – Kotori už napořád. Cítil, že se mu do očí derou slzy a tak skryl obličej do polštáře. Kdyby tu tak byl alespoň Subaru. Subaru mu rozuměl, prošel podobnou bolestí. Ale mladý omnyjouji odešel. Tajně, aniž by se na cokoliv a kohokoliv ohlížel. Kamui mu to nevyčítal. Subarova „speciální osoba" byla zabita, a to jeho vlastní rukou, a když onen Sakurazukamori zemřel, zemřel s ním v duchu i Subaru. Kamui věděl moc dobře, že nebýt Fuuma naživu, byl by mu konec světa i vše okolo něj úplně ukradený, nezajímalo by ho už nic. Když zemřela Kotori, byl uzavřený sám v sobě a v tranzu. Kdyby se ale teď něco stalo Fuumovy, nechtěl by dál žít.

* * *

Sorata měl té noci neklidný spánek. I do jeho snů se promítala starost o Arashi a obavy, že by se jí něco stalo. Hledal jí celý den i večer, teprve před pár hodinami přinutil sám sebe jít do postele. Jenže ani ve snu ho nečekal kýžený klid. A tak se stalo, že ho probudil i ten nejslabší zvuk. Tichý tlumený pláč. Mnichovy z Kouya svatyně trvalo několik sekund, než si uvědomil kde je a odkud ten zvuk přichází. Bylo to z Kamuiho pokoje. V jedné vteřině se chtěl zvednout a jít za Kamuim utěšit ho, tahle myšlenka byla ale rychle odsunuta stranou. Věděl, že Kamui teď chce být sám. Nebylo to poprvé, kdy Kamui v noci plakal, ani poprvé, kdy se budil s křikem, nebo voláním jmen ze své minulosti. Sorata usoudil, že se půjde projít, protože ležet v posteli a snažit se usnout za zvuku tlumených vzlyků by asi nedokázal. Navíc si chtěl pročistit hlavu, která se teď ještě stále zabývala ošklivým snem o Arashi, v němž se z ní stal Zemský drak a ona se snažila ho zabít. Vyšel ze svého pokoje v triku oblečeném přes pyžamo a zamířil přes kuchyň k venkovní terase. Na dům v CLAMP Campusu si už zvykl a tak si byl jistý kudy a kam jde, ani nerozsvěcoval, neboť nevěděl, jestli jde proud. Právě když si říkal, že by na místo došel i poslepu, na terase ve slabém světle měsíce málem narazil do druhé osoby.

„AH! Yu-chan, to jsi ty?" Yuzuriha netušila, jestli v tom výkřiku slyšela překvapení, nebo mírný šok. „Co tady děláš?"

Vždy vesele naložená dívka se teď jen smutně usmála.

„Nemůžu nějak usnout. Tak jsem se šla podívat ven. A proč jsi tu ty, Sorato-san?"

Nevěděl jak odpovědět a tak se jen posadil na poslední schod.

„Asi máme všichni dnes neklidný spánek…" zamumlal nakonec.

„Kamui-san měl zase ty sny?" zeptala se Yuzuriha smutně

„Nevím, asi ano. Netuším, jestli bych ho měl utěšovat, nebo ho nechat být. I já mám svých problémů dost, ale…"

Zdálo se, že Yuzuriha ho pochopila. Sedla si vedle něj a zadívala se na hvězdné nebe.

„Sorato-san, babička mi kdysi říkala, že když je člověk osamělý a dívá se na hvězdy, občas k němu promluví." Sorata se pousmál při vzpomínce na starého mnicha, který ho vychoval – i ten četl z hvězd.

„Není to, jako by přímo mluvili, ale vydávají poselství. Asi to neumím tak dobře vysvětlit," Yuzuriha se mírně začervenala „ale když jsem sama a podívám se na hvězdy, hned je mi líp. Můžu přes ně posílat poselství – třeba se ten, koho miluju zrovna teď taky dívá na hvězdy" zčervenala ještě víc při pomyšlení na Kusanagiho a v duchu opravdu zatoužila, aby se právě teď i on díval na hvězdy „a možná – možná že mu hvězdy můj vzkaz doručí. Když si to představím, hned je mi líp."

Sorata seděl v tichosti a pak zvedl oči ke hvězdám. Chvíli je pozoroval a pak se usmál.

„Asi na tom něco bude Yu-chan!"

Yuzuriha horlivě přikyvovala.

„Nechci, aby někdo z mých přátel, ale i těch, které neznám byl nešťastný. Je mi smutno, když pomyslím na to, že právě teď je všude po světě spousta nešťastných lidí…" Odmlčela se a znovu se podívala ke hvězdám „A proto prosím hvězdy každý večer, když jsou vidět. Prosím je, aby všem těm nešťastným lidem dali novou naději a smysl do života."

Sorata se na ní podíval až skoro s obdivem „Yu-chan, ty jsi se asi opravdu narodila jako Nebeský drak."

„Ale ty taky ne, Sorato-san?" zasmála se

„Někdy si tím nejsem jistý." Yuzuriha se na něj překvapeně podívala „Někdy se mi zdá, že mi na lidech po světě záleží a jindy si uvědomím, jaký jsem egoista, že bych je všechny vyměnil za Arashi…" sklopil hlavu a chvíli bylo absolutní ticho.

„Ale…" Sorata se podíval na Yuzurihu novým, optimističtějším pohledem „je mým osudem být Nebeským drakem a jsem na to hrdý. Nemůžu všechno brát tak černě, na to tu máme jiné osoby."

Yuzuriha se usmála a zvedla se.

„Ale doufám, že i Kamui-san se naučí vidět svět optimističtěji."

Sorata se také zvedl a věnoval poslední pohled zářivým hvězdám „Ano, na to ale bude potřebovat, aby se mu splnilo jeho přání…"

* * *

Měsíční světlo ozařovalo poničené Tokyo a všude bylo slyšet šum vody, která ho pomalu ale jistě zaplňovala. Fuuma stál na střeše Diet Building a rozhlížel se kolem. Byl to magický pohled na Tokyo, ve kterém se nic nehlo, všechen šum, rozruch a shon ustal. A tohle bylo kdysi město, které nikdy nespalo. Když za sebou uslyšel tiché kroky, neotočil se, ale poznal, komu patřily.

„Vyšel sis tak pozdě za prací?" zeptal se v nečitelném tónu

„Ne." Odvětil prostě Subaru. Stále si nedokázal zvyknout na svůj nový titul Sakurazukamoriho ani na to, že nemusí plnit to, co se od něj jako nositele tohoto titulu očekává.

„Aha." Fuuma byl stejně stručný. „Takže jen noční procházka?"

Subaru neodpověděl, jen popošel a postavil se vedle něj.

„A co ty?"

„Jen jsem se chtěl chvíli pokochat výhledem." Fuumův úsměv byl podivně temný a neproniknutelný. „A taky jsem se šel podívat na hvězdy."

Subaru nasadil překvapený výraz a i když si ho Fuuma všiml, nijak ho nekomentoval.

„Víš že když jsou lidé osamělí, dívají se na hvězdy?" Tahle otázka překvapila Subara ještě více. Kdo by si pomyslel, že tahle osoba přemýšlí o podobných věcech. Nějakým způsobem se mu připomněla věta, jíž měl kdysi téměř neustále v mysli od doby, kdy jí prvně uslyšel: „Lidé možná dělají zlé věci, protože jsou sami nešťastní a osamělí." Na druhou stranu, Subaru měl stále ještě hodně co dělat, aby pronikl do myšlenek Kamuiho Zemských draků. Bylo mu na něm záhadou naprosto všechno – i to, že on o něm věděl prakticky vše.

„Hvězdy jsou nám tak vzdálené a přitom je můžeme vidět pouhým okem. Pro mnoho lidských bytostí je hvězdná obloha něčím magická." pokračoval Fuuma dál „Možná tím, že mají důkaz, že nejsou sami, možná si uvědomují, že i něco na pohled malého může být ve skutečnosti obrovské, a nebo jen prostě doufají, že k nim hvězdy promluví…"

Subaru pozoroval Fuumův zvláštní výraz v tichosti a s velkou pozorností.

„Ale hvězdy nemluví. Jen vydávají poselství. Je až zvláštní, kolik přání se v nich odráží právě tuto noc…"

Tentokrát Subaru porušil ticho: „Přání? Dokážeš je vidět?"

Fuumovy oči zůstali upřené na hvězdnou oblohu. „Lidé se někdy chovají zvláštně. Posílají svá přání hvězdám, posílají je vyšší moci a sami se o nic nesnaží. Jejich přání se pak odrážejí na noční obloze, jakoby nemohli proniknout dál. Vyšší moci neplní lidská přání bez snahy těch, kteří si je přáli. Lidé mají spoustu sebe-centrických přání, která přebíjejí jejich vnitřní touhy.Jsou lidé, jejichž přání se točí okolo jediné nebo víc osob a chtějí pro ně jen to nejlepší i za cenu vlastní bolesti. I taková přání jsou egoistická, neboť nejvíc ze všeho zraní druhé bolest milovaného člověka, ať už si jí přeje, nebo ne. Umíš si vůbec představit kolik lidí by z lásky dalo život a zranilo by tak onoho člověka, kterého miluje? Je jen málo lidí v Tokyu, kteří si přejí „Chci zůstat naživu, ať se děje cokoliv." nebo „Chci být sám sebou a přitom moci milovat někoho celým svým srdcem."

Nade všechna lidská přání je ale nejsilnější přání Země. Křičí bolestí a téměř nikdo jí nedokáže slyšet. Když se uchýlí k varování, lidé chvíli mluví o katastrofách a pak se vrátí k běžnému životu. Jejich přání jim brání vidět věci jasně. Ani já, ani kdokoliv, kdo může vidět přání, je nemůže všechny splnit, tolik jich je a tak jsou rozdílná. Některá přání jsou ale uzavřená."

„Jako to moje?" zeptal se Subaru tiše.

Fuuma přikývl „Tvoje pravé přání se omezovalo čistě na jednoho jediného člověka. Začínalo i končilo u něj." Subaru sklopil oči a přes tvář mu přejel stín. Fuuma nic neříkal a upřel pohled do dálky „Kamui má také přání, které se omezuje na jediného člověka."

Subaru vzhlédl: „Ano, chce získat zpátky osobu, která je mu nejdražší." Řekl to schválně a doufal, že tím vyprovokuje nějakou reakci. Nemýlil se, ale byl překvapený, když Fuuma zareagoval smutným úsměvem.

„Kamui si neuvědomuje, že je v jeho srdci ještě jedno, silnější přání. To je jeho skutečné, pravé přání."

„Cože!" vyslovil nový Sakurazukamori nadmíru překvapeně

Fuuma upřel svůj temný pohled zpátky k němu „I ty jsi měl více přání, ale jen jedno z nich bylo to pravé. I ty jsi chtěl jedním ze svých přání, aby ti bylo ublíženo, abys měl stejnou ránu, jako ten, který byl pro tebe nejdůležitější. To proto, že jsi si vyčítal, že k té ráně přišel kvůli tobě. Kamuiho přání jsou zmatená směs větších a menších zlomených snů, na kterých se úpěnlivě drží. Jedno z jeho přání je i „Chci zaplatit vlastní bolestí za bolest těch, kteří pro mě trpěli a trpí". Takové přání můžu splnit."

Subarovy postupně docházelo, co se tu děje. A čím více věcí mu docházelo, tím zmatenější měl výraz.

„Chceš říci, že Kamui nevědomky…"

„Aniž by to věděl, přitahuje si sám na sebe neštěstí a bolest. Jako ty. A dokud bude lpět na přání „Chci získat Fuumu zpátky", nemůže nade mnou vyhrát."

Subaru se ani nemusel ptát „proč", Kamui Zemských draků tu otázku v jeho výraze poznal sám. Subaru se musel stále divit, jak moc tato osoba dokáže číst v lidech.

„Kamuiho přání jsou egoistická. Proto. „Získat Fuumu zpátky" je jen jeho osobní záměr, na ničem jiném mu nezáleží. To co se stane se Zemí a nebo Lidstvem je mu jedno. Nevidí jinými úhly pohledu. Jeho pohled byl jednostranný už když se vrátil do Tokya. Ale pokud by si uvědomil, co je hluboko v jeho srdci, pokud by se přestal utápět sám v sobě a pokusil se ‚vidět', pak by se mu podařilo vytvořit ‚kekkai' a i já bych obdržel novou sílu." Jeho výrazem opět prolétl záchvěv smutku „Ale on to nechápe a nechce pochopit."

Subaru hleděl na Fuumu a jemu samotnému se zdálo, že ho najednou vidí úplně jinak. Jakoby neviděl tu osobu, která ho připravila o pravé oko podle jeho vlastního přání a která mu je i vrátila, aby tak splnila Seishirovo poslední přání. Jakoby viděl osamělého člověka, který je obrazem všech a přitom nemá vlastní stín. Když se po dlouhé době odvážil promluvit, zněl jeho hlas tiše ale jasně: „Prosím abys mi odpověděl na jednu jedinou otázku, ale chci slyšet jen pravdu. Řekl jsi, že tvoje pravé přání může splnit jen Kamui. Nebudu se tě ptát, co je to za přání, protože na to nemá právo nikdo, kromě Kamuiho. Co se tě chci zeptat je ale tohle: Co je pro tebe Kamui? Vím, že mi nemusíš odpovídat a vím že můžeš odpovědět, že je tvůj blíženec, nebo bývalý přítel. Ale prosím tě, protože chci být v „Posledním boji" jako jeden ze sedmi Andělů, Zemských draků, tedy po tvém boku. Potřebuji znát čistou a jasnou odpověď, nevztahující se ke jménu, ale k osobě. Budeš proti němu bojovat, možná ho i zabiješ. Proto - chci vědět, čím je pro tebe Kamui Shirou."

Nastalo ticho že bylo slyšet jen hukot vody pod nimi. Subaru si moc dobře uvědomoval, že to bylo nejvíc vět, co kdy Kamuimu Zemských draků řekl a byl si vědom, proč se ho na to ptá. Teď si měl sám pro sebe rozhodnout, jestli mělo pro něj cenu podílet se na „Posledním boji". Chtěl si ověřit dojem, který měl z Fuumy za všechny ty rozhovory, které vedli.

Zlaté oči se zvedly a zadívaly se pronikavým pohledem na Subara. A ten si náhle uvědomil, že ony oči ztrácejí zlatý jas a když zůstaly jen obyčejné hnědé oči, usmál se Fuuma zvláštně klidným a pokojným úsměvem se špetkou smutku, a Subaru pochopil, že ten úsměv už jednou viděl. Fuumovy oči sklouzly zpět k hvězdnému nebi, když odpověděl polohlasně:

„Kamui je můj konec i začátek. Narodil jsem se pro něj, jsem jeho přímý odraz…Jsem jeho odvrácená stránka, o níž neměl tušení." Odmlčel se a chvíli zamyšleně pozoroval nebe nad sebou „Neexistuje nikdo, kdo by mi byl blíž a přitom tak vzdálený. Přesto, že naše názory se rozchází, je náš původ v jednotě. Proto ti na tvou otázku můžu odpovědět jen jedno: Kamui Shirou je mi vším…"

Konec/The End


End file.
